Twisted
by LaniC
Summary: Oneshot. S/J They meet again.


A/N I've no idea what I'm doing here, but hey, that might pretty well sum up my life, right? I've not been writing anything lately, and really why bother when Jack is on the story path again? But this is what it is. And I don't own anything, except for a goofy grin.

Sarah sighed as she walked down the stairs to the car park, it was Friday afternoon and she was finally finished work for another week. Correction, Sarah thought to herself as she looked at her watch it was Friday evening. There weren't many cars left in the lot as she made her way over to her place, she was always one of the last to leave. First to get there, last one to go, she thought ruefully to herself with a smile. Oh well, it was better than wasting her life away sitting in front of the television, like some of her friends did.

As she neared her car she saw a silhouette of a man and she paused, shock flooding through her veins. She would know him anywhere, she had always hoped to see him again, if only for a moment – and here he was. She started forward again and as she reached her car he turned to face her, "Hello, Sarah," he drawled. His words were like silk and she couldn't find her voice to answer him. It had been 13 years since she had laid eyes upon him, since the world had come crashing down. What could she possibly say to him? Should she ask him why he was here, or what he wanted with her? She couldn't figure it out, so she continued to look at him, drinking in every aspect of his appearance.

He was as she remembered him, with that crazy spiky hair of different lengths, the eyebrows that turned up to show the colorings around his eyes that were hypnotizing. One an icy blue the other a warm jade. She smiled to herself at the shirt he wore, unbuttoned just a bit too much to show off his chest and black leather pants which were, well, quite nice in Sarah's mind.

"Busy day at work?" he asked her. She smiled at him, "Yes, but thank God, its over for another week." "Do you have a moment, Sarah?" The question confused her, "What for, Jareth?" She said, speaking his name finally. "Well," he said, leaning up against her car in a fashion that was just so Him, "I was hoping maybe we could talk." He looked into her eyes and she saw the genuine hope there. "Sure," she opened up her car door and threw her bag on the seat, "Here?" "Yes, I like your car." Sarah giggled at the opening of a conversation she had dreamed about for so many years, but decided to go with it. "I think its cute," She answered him, patting the top of the small car, "plus it has a great sound system." "What music are you into?" Jareth asked. "Everything" she answered him, "Do you listen to music?" She was curious – what was life like in the Underground, was it as it had been when she had run the Labyrinth all those years before, or was there more to it than that?

The questions continued and Sarah delighted in answering everything as truthfully as she could, her favorite color, hobbies, friends, any boyfriends. She asked many questions in return, did Jareth visit here often(she felt so tacky saying that, but he either didn't notice or was having too much fun to care), how was everyone in the Labyrinth doing, what were the goblins up to, and what, exactly, did a chicken chariot race involve?

They had been standing there in the car park for over two hours talking and laughing, when Jareth sighed and looked away. "Well, Sarah, I can't keep you here forever, but I'm glad we got to talk." He looked directly into her eyes when he said that. She smiled back at him, "Thank You for coming here. Its been a lot of fun." He moved closer to her and reached out his hand, tracing his fingers down her cheek and under her jaw. "I've wanted to come and see you for a long time," his hand paused at her chin and it was all that Sarah could do not to fall to her knees. "You are an amazing woman, Sarah Williams, do you mind if I come and visit you again?" She could see the tension in his eyes as he waited for her answer. "You know," she said to him, her face still tingling from where he had touched her, "I think I would like that a lot." "Til next time then," he said with a smile that turned her toes up and set her insides ablaze, and he was gone.

Sarah slid into the car, her breathing slightly erratic. "Oh… My… God." It was all that would come out, and try as she might, on the drive back home that night, Sarah Williams couldn't wipe the huge, goofy smile from her face. Til next time.

Let the world keep turning

Cause I'll be standing still

And the earth feels closer to heaven

Just because you're here

I've been chased by angels

I've been drunk out of my mind

And the earth feels better than heaven

Just because you're here

Twisted

- Twisted, Brian McFadden


End file.
